Houx mortel
by forbidden fruit
Summary: TRADUCTION. Piper rencontre quelqu'un qui n'est pas Léo sous le houx.


**_Houx Mortel _**_(Deadly Mistletoe)_

Cette fic n'est pas de moi, je ne suis que la traductrice.

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, pas même cette histoire, rien que la traduction.

**Note :** Les pensées des personnages sont en gras et en italique (à la fin).

Elle se tenait debout, seule, devant la fenêtre, les bras enroulés autour de sa taille, alors qu'elle se demandait où Léo pouvait être et ce qui lui prenait tant de temps quand une voix masculine s'éleva soudain derrière elle. " Bien, bien, bien. Qu'avons-nous ici ? "

Piper se détourna de la fenêtre et trouva Cole qui se tenait à l'embrasure de la porte du grenier. Ses yeux sombres rencontrèrent les siens, et un sourire espiègle jouait sur ses lèvres. " Je ne savais pas que tu jouais avec le feu, Piper, " la taquina-t-il.

Ses sourcils se soulevèrent d'un air interrogateur. " De quoi parles-tu ? " Pourquoi était-il en train de la regarder ainsi - avec ses yeux sombres qui semblaient pouvoir se frayer facilement un chemin vers son âme et avec ce sournois sourire ?

" Tu connais sûrement ce que se tenir sous le houx exige, selon la tradition. "

" Je ne suis pas sous le houx ! " A quoi jouait-il ?!

" Regarde encore, " lui dit-il calmement. Elle le fit, et une boule grandit dans sa gorge quand elle vit qu'elle était exactement sous une branche de houx. " Je regarderais ailleurs pendant que tu feras un pas en dehors de sous le houx si tu veux. Personne ne saura que nous avons brisé la règle. " Ses yeux dansaient alors qu'il lui offrait cette opportunité.

Les yeux de Piper s'étrécirent, et ses sourcils se baissèrent. " Es-tu en train de suggérer que j'ai peur de t'embrasser ? "

Il secoua sa tête. " Pas du tout, mais je _suis_ le petit ami de ta sœur. Je sais que tu ne voudrais pas la trahir. "

Piper souleva un sourcil. " Je n'appellerais pas un minuscule baiser sous le houx une trahison. "

Ses yeux se bloquèrent aux siens, et elle eut l'infime sentiment qu'elle était en train d'être étudiée alors qu'ils étaient tous les deux encore debout et silencieux durant un long moment. " Très bien, " il rompit finalement le silence. Avant qu'elle s'en rende compte, il avait commencé à marcher vers elle, ses longues jambes avalèrent la distance en puissantes enjambés. Elle recula sans même réaliser ce qu'elle faisait mais sentit le rebord de la fenêtre sur son dos. Soudain, il était là, devant elle, dominant, avec un doux sourire, presque amusé. " Ce ne sera pas la première fois que je nierais une tradition. "

" Je suis sûre que ce ne serait pas la première fois, Cole, mais je n'ai pas peur de toi. " Qu'était-elle en train de faire ? Qu'était-elle en train de dire ?! C'était _Cole Turner_, le _petit ami de Phoebe_, bon sang ! Elle ne pouvait pas l'embrasser, houx ou pas !

Les commissures de ses lèvres étaient contractées alors qu'elles se tordaient en un sourire malicieux. Il savait qu'elle n'avait pas peur de lui ; il ne le voulait pas. Il n'aurait jamais, volontairement, fait du mal à elle ou à ses sœurs, mais cette opportunité, de trouver une si jolie déesse qui apparemment l'attendait, un petit démon, sous le houx, était une chance dans la vie qu'il ne pouvait tout simplement pas laisser passer. Il s'inclina alors qu'il commençait à avancer ses lèvres vers les siennes.

Piper se glaça. Elle savait qu'elle devrait tourner la tête, qu'elle devrait probablement fuir le grenier, mais elle était ensorcelée par le Prince noir dont les lèvres étaient maintenant à quelques millimètres des siennes. Ses yeux étaient toujours bloqués avec les siens, et elle s'y retrouvait nageant dans des lacs de velours sombres. Ensuite, soudainement, ses lèvres se posèrent sur les siennes, envoyant un frisson inégalé qui courra à travers tout son corps. Malgré elle, elle s'aperçut que ses pieds la rapprochaient plus près de lui et ses lèvres lui rendirent son baiser.

Il avait seulement voulu goûter un peu de ses merveilles, mais au moment où il eut toucher les lèvres de Piper Halliwell, Cole Turner réalisa son épouvantable erreur, qu'une petite gorgée de son doux nectar ne serait jamais suffisant. Pour ajouter à son émerveillement, son plaisir, et total choc, Piper était réellement en train de l'embrasser en retour. Sa bouche s'ouvrit sur la sienne, et il ne pouvait pas résister à autoriser sa langue à glisser entre ses lèvres. Sa langue rencontra la sienne, et les deux commencèrent à danser, se poussant en dedans et en dehors de la bouche de chacun.

Cole sentit le souffle de Piper se mouvoir en un soupir de plaisir et vit ses yeux fermés de désir. La sensation de ses lèvres contre les siennes, sa langue dans sa bouche, et sa propre langue se poussant dans sa bouche avait déjà mis le sang de Cole en feu, et maintenant il pouvait se sentir durcir. Il se battait désespéramment pour garder le contrôle, mais la pensée de séparer ses lèvres des siennes était comme priver ses poumons d'oxygène.

L'esprit de Piper tourbillonnait. Qu'était-elle en train de _faire_ ?! Elle ne pouvait _pas_ embrasser Cole, mais c'est ce qu'elle faisait ! Il était le petit ami de Phoebe, et elle était mariée, et plus important, elle était amoureuse de Léo ! La pensée de ressentir quelque chose de plus fort pour Cole que de l'amitié était complètement absurde pourtant ses lèvres lui offraient des sensations, qu'elle n'avait jamais connu, et qui remplirent un douloureux vide dont elle vint juste de se rendre compte. " Cole ," réussit-elle à souffler contre ses lèvres, " nous ne pouvons pas… "

" Je sais, " murmura-t-il en retour, ses mots de plaidoirie lui donnèrent finalement la force pour laquelle il combattait intérieurement. " Je sais, " dit-il encore, le souffle coupé, forçant ses lèvres à quitter les siennes. Les yeux de Piper s'ouvrirent, et ses battements de cœur dératèrent à la vue de ses magnifiques yeux bruns. " Je suis désolé ! " il gémit presque ces mots alors qu'il baissait rapidement son regard, incapable de supporter la déception et la colère dans son regard.

Les mots de Cole stoppèrent le silencieux bilan de Piper sur elle-même, d'être si minable, faible, et idiote pour trahir Léo et Phoebe aussi facilement, et ramena son attention sur lui. Bien que sa tête soit baissée, elle pouvait encore voir la honte qui assombrissait son visage. Elle devrait être en colère contre lui, elle avait tous les droits d'être furieuse contre lui. Après tout, ne l'avais-t-_il_ pas embrassé ? Cependant, elle se rendit compte, ajoutant à sa surprise, qu'elle ne pouvait même pas ressentir de colère envers cet homme qui, en un simple moment, lui avait insufflé plus de vie qu'aucun autre homme qu'elle eut jamais connu, même Léo, avant. Elle dû lutter pour empêcher ses doigts de trembler alors qu'elle regardait son beau visage. " Cole, il n'y a rien dont tu doives d'excuser. C'était autant de ma faute que de la tienne ". Elle reconnut la vérité dans ses propres mots, et cela la dégoûta. Il l'avait peut-être embrassé en premier, mais elle lui avait retourné son baiser et l'avait même aidé à l'approfondir. Elle ne l'avait pas repoussé. Elle n'avait pas essayé de le stopper une seule seconde, même quand il lui avait d'abord dit qu'il regarderait ailleurs pendant qu'elle s'éloignerait du houx.

Lorsqu'il regarda à nouveau dans ses yeux, Cole y trouva de la honte mélangée à de la haine, de la déception, et du dégoût, et seulement après, il comprit ce qu'il avait fait quelques secondes plus tôt. Un poids énorme lui tomba dessus alors qu'il réalisa que ce qu'ils avaient fait lui faisant ressentir tout ça. " Piper, " commença-t-il, et elle se retrouva en train de presser un doigt contre ses lèvres et cela créa un frisson qu'ils ressentirent tous les deux à ce seul contact.

" Ce n'est pas de ta faute, Cole, donc il n'y a rien dont tu doives t'excuser. Tu m'as seulement embrassé quand j'ai refusé d'écouter la voix de la raison et tourner le dos à cette idiote, vieille tradition. " Elle s'arrêta, mordit sa lèvre inférieure pendant un bref moment alors qu'elle considérait ce qu'elle était sur le point de dire et recommença à parler. " Je ne sais pas ce qu'il vient de se passer entre nous, Cole, mais peut importe ce que c'était, c'était seulement un baiser. Cela ne pourra pas blesser ceux que nous aimons. "

" Mais, que se passera-t-il s'ils le découvrent ? "

Piper était surprise ; elle pensait que ce serait elle qui poserait une telle question. Elle ravala sa surprise et secoua la tête. " Ils ne le découvriront pas. Je ne vais pas leur dire, et tu ne vas pas leur dire, non ? " Il approuva, et elle fit un haussement d'épaules. " Ensuite ils ne le sauront pas. "

" Mais, Piper, ce que nous avons fait… "

" Etait mal, " finit-elle. " Je sais, Cole, mais c'est fait maintenant. Nous ne pouvons pas revenir en arrière et l'annuler. "

Encore, sa question la surpris. " Le voudrais-tu ? " demanda-il d'une voix profonde qui fit chavirer son cœur. " Si nous pouvions revenir en arrière et l'annuler, le voudrais-tu ? "

Elle réfléchit longuement à ce que Cole lui avait demandé avant de pouvoir honnêtement lui répondre. " Je ne le voudrais pas, " répondit-elle enfin, secouant la tête à ce qu'elle fit alors. " Je sais que c'était mal, Cole, et je sais que tu ne m'aimes pas et que je ne t'aime pas… de cette manière, " elle se dépêcha de continuer, " mais c'était le plus excitant baiser qu'on ne m'a jamais donné. En ce seul baiser, tu as apporté en moi plus d'émotions, que je n'aurai jamais imaginé possible. Donc non, je ne le voudrais pas. "

Sa bouche s'étira en un grand sourire qui illumina son beau visage et apporta des tremblements à la bouche de Piper. Il ouvrit sa bouche pour parler, mais la voix de Phoebe résonna alors. " Cole ? Piper ? Où êtes-vous ? "

Piper soupira alors qu'elle jeta un coup d'œil vers la porte du grenier. Elle sut au son de la voix de sa sœur, qu'elle serait là d'une minute à l'autre et, donc, son temps avec Cole, un temps qu'ils n'auraient jamais dû avoir, se terminait trop rapidement. " Rappelle-toi, " lui murmura précipitamment Piper, ses yeux cherchèrent les siens pour y trouver un signe de compréhension et d'accord, " ne dis jamais un mot à propos de ce qu'il vient de se passer aussi longtemps que tu aimeras Phoebe. "

Pensant qu'il serait d'accord car il ne voulait pas perdre la femme qu'il aimait, Piper ne donna pas une chance à Cole de répondre alors qu'elle se rapprocha plus près de lui. Ses yeux cherchèrent encore les siens quand elle rassembla tout son courage, dont elle ne soupçonnait pas l'existence avant, et pressa ses lèvres contre les siennes en un doux baiser dont la chaleur les envahit tous les deux. Elle put entendre les pas de Phoebe qui s'approchaient et elle dû se forcer pour stopper le baiser. Elle sut au moment où elle se recula que ces deux baisers seraient les seuls de toute sa vie. Elle lécha ses lèvres où le goût de Cole était encore, essayant désespérément de se rappeler son toucher, ses lèvres, et son délicieux goût même lorsqu'elle murmura d'une voix si basse qu'il put à peine l'entendre, " Joyeux noël, Cole. "

Elle se retourna et s'éloigna, le quittant.

Phoebe apparu à l'embrasure de la porte, et il se raidit instantanément, priant les Dieux qu'elle ne suspecte rien. " Vous êtes là ! "

Piper se força à sourire. " Qu'y a-t-il Phoebe ? "

" Léo t'attend en bas. "

Piper souleva un sourcil alors qu'elle se demandait pourquoi il ne s'était tout simplement pas éclipsé jusqu'à elle mais ne dit rien de plus lorsqu'elle descendit, laissant Cole derrière elle s'occuper de Phoebe. Alors qu'elle descendait, Piper entendit sa jeune sœur gémir avec un plaisir hormonal. " Tout _ça_ pour moi, chéri ? " Ses lèvres se retroussèrent légèrement, et elle dû se contrôler pour ne pas remonter précipitamment les escaliers.

Cole n'était pas à elle. Il ne l'aimait pas, et elle n'avait aucun droit sur lui. De plus, Léo était en train de l'attendre, et lorsqu'elle s'approcha de sa chambre, elle entendit les douces cordes d'un morceau de ballade romantique. Génial, pensa-t-elle amèrement ce qui la surpris et la choqua, mais elle continua d'avancer vers son destin, dans les bras de l'homme qu'elle pensait aimer avec un sourire sur son visage.

---------

A l'étage, Cole était confronté à Phoebe dont les larges yeux semblaient fixés à son pantalon qui formait une bosse en réponse à sa sœur au lieu d'elle comme cela devrait être. " Tout _ça_ pour moi, chéri ? "

Il se força à sourire. " Bien sûr que ça l'est, mon cœur. Pour qui voudrais-tu que ça soit ? " Après tout, Piper ne voulait pas de lui. Son cœur appartenait à Léo, et tout ce qu'il lui restait était Phoebe. Il trouva Phoebe courant vers lui, et il ouvrit ses bras, l'attrapant doucement lorsqu'elle sauta et la faisant tournoyer autour de lui. Quand ses lèvres vinrent se poser sur les siennes, son regard rencontra la branche de houx qui était encore suspendue là où Piper se tenait quelques instants plus tôt. **_Marrant,_** pensa-t-il. **_Comment quelque chose de si minuscule peut être si mortel et peut tout changer en un simple baiser._**

---------

Piper ouvrit la porte de sa chambre, et sa machoire s'ouvrit de surprise. Ses yeux ronds se fixèrent sur Léo qui fit un grand sourire plein d'espoir vers elle de là où il se tenait, au milieu de la chambre, dans le plus simple appareil, avec uniquement une couronne de houx. Le baiser qu'elle avait partagé avec Cole flasha dans son esprit, et elle se retrouva à y penser même lorsqu'elle s'avança avec un sourire, et des yeux qui brillaient de tristesse que Léo prit pour de l'appétit sexuel, **_Marrant. Comment quelque chose de si minuscule peut être si mortel et peut tout changer en un simple baiser._**

**FIN**


End file.
